Adam Milligan's Quest
by garthlover120
Summary: Adam has spent decades in Hell thinking about one thing: Destiel. His plan? Set Dean and his future lover, Castiel, up on the most romantic date he can muster up. His obstacle? Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

When Adam finally escaped Hell, he had one goal: Get Dean and Castiel together no matter the consequence.

As Adam strolled into the bunkers library, ready to put his plan to make Destiel canon into action, he saw the one thing he hated the most: Sam. Adam's face got red with anger as he saw what he was doing. Sam gazed upon a picture of his big brother Dean with a tender look in his eyes.

Sam sighed and brought his beloved picture to his chest, hugging it tightly. Just then, the bunker doors flew open and Sam quickly but carefully placed the picture into his pocket. Both of the brothers looked towards the bunkers entrance and saw Dean standing at the top of the railing. Adam could only describe the look on Dean's face as anger.

"I just got a call from my ex-girlfriend... She's pregnant." Dean's face was red with fury, you could see his back muscles rippling beneath his shirt. His biceps were bulging and the vein on his forehead was popping out from being so tumultuous. The man was so splenetic that he produced a deep growl that emerged from the back of his throat.

"What?! Who?!" Both Sam and Adam shouted.

Dean looked at Sam, then at Adam, then back to Sam, then finally back to Adam. Dean took a deep breath, then said in a growly tone, "[ur name]."

Adam and Sam look over to each other, then back to Dean, "[ur name]!?"

Dean jumps off of the railing with a mighty leap and lands in front of the newly purchased metal table, slamming his face into with anger, leaving an angry face mark where his face made contact with the table. Then, with an extremely loud shriek he yells, "YES! IT'S [ur name]! SHE SAID THAT IT'S MINE!" Dean picks up the metal table and throws it up into the air, which breaks the ceiling and lands outside.

Castiel flies down into the bunker from the hole in the roof, "You called?" he said with his deep voice. He wasn't wearing his usual trench coat, which was strange for him, and his hair as freshly tussled. Did he just get out of the shower? He looked straight at Adam and winked, maybe he knew what Adam was thinking...

"I was just taking a shower when I heard all this ruckus, I hurried over as fast as I could." Castiel said in a worried tone, "What happened?"

Just before Dean could answer, a timer dinged in the distance, "Oh, the cookies are ready!" Sam said excitedly. He quickly ran over and got the cookies out of the oven.

TO BE CONTINUEDTUNE IN NEXT WEEK TO SEE THE EXCITING CONCLUSION TO ADAMS QUEST


	2. Chapter 2

Sam opens the oven with a tender look in his eyes, but as he opens it with his soft man hands a demon flies out knocking Sam over. The demon's eyes turn black and she looks towards the brothers and the angel, "It is I, [ur name]!".

Dean's eyes widen, "You're a demon?!"

"Yeah!" Says the demon.

"Really?!" Says Dean.

"Yeah!" Says the demon.

Dean said, "Woah. Are you still pregnant?"

"Yeah, and it's yours like I said." [ur name] said.

Suddenly Castiel says, "Check Please!" Like he would in a sitcom, and flies out. Just then [ur name] screeches so loud and high that every one's ears bleed.

She says, "I'm going into labor!" despite only being pregnant for a day, because demons give birth real fast, like in Twilight.

Sam says, "Oh, my God! Let me help you!" Trying to comfort the demon.

But the demon says, "No!" And rips into his face with her giant demon claws.

Adam looks to himself, because there's a mirror there, and giggles softly. He needed Sam out of the picture to get Dean and Castiel together. Suddenly Dean runs over to Sam, "Sam, no, you can't die... I love you."

Sam looks into Dean's forest green eyes, "I love you too." In the distance Adam jumps up and down stomping his feet angerly.

Dean pulls Sam up from the ground, "Come on, time to leave. We have a baby to deliver."

Sam pulls out the medical equipment while Dean gives [ur name] an epidural. [ur name] squeezes the baby out with one. Big. Push.

[ur baby's name] is considered to be Dean and [ur name]'s "miracle", because of what it took to keep her and her mother alive through the pregnancy. She has the abilities to show people her thoughts by touching them and presumably break through their mental defenses. [ur name] initially gets angry and attacks Sam for giving her daughter the nickname "Nessie" as well as imprinting on her. Castiel of the "God Squad" sees [ur baby's name] and believes she is an immortal child, a human child who had been turned by a demon. He informs the Angels, as immortal children are not permitted to live. The Angels reach Forks intent on killing [ur baby's name] and the Winchesters. However, the Winchester family members gather witnesses from around the world to prove that [ur baby's name] is not an immortal child. John brings another demon-human hybrid, Bobby, who explains that they pose no danger to the humans. Convinced that [ur baby's name] is not a threat, the Angels leave, and [ur baby's name] and her family are left in peace. She is the only hybrid currently known to have supernatural gifts.

When Dean gazed upon his daughter, however, his face turned more angry by the second, his eyes turned red, and his face muscles started bulging more than ever.

The reason he was angry?

The baby was Adam's.


End file.
